Short Scary Stories Volume 8: Christmas Edition 2
Jingle Bells After playing an intense game of hockey, I went to go change in the locker room. My friends were in there with me, and they were having typical locker room talk. "Grab em' by the jimmies" my gay friend said. Gross. "How about we talk about Christmas instead?" I pleaded. "After all, it is the time of the year." I continued. My friends chuckled. "Yeah, okay." they said. They then began singing "Jingle Bells" in a sarcastic manner. I left the room. Upon exiting out the door, I heard bells jingling. I looked above the door to see bells attached to it. Probably just a Christmas decoration. I later arrived home. That's when I got a call that my friends had mysterious died in the locker room. Not that I care, but it certainty is odd how they just died for no reason. The next day, I woke up, and walked out of my room for breakfast. Upon exiting out the room, I heard bells jingling. I looked above the door to see bells attached to it. I wonder who put those there? Anyway, I had scrambled eggs and orange juice for breakfast. I was about to head out the door, until I forgot that I left something in my room. I entered my room, and it was completely destroyed. Everything looked unrecognizable. How did this happen!? I ran out of the room, and that's when I noticed that the bells were no longer attached door. I ran out of the house. *ding ding ding ding*. Uh oh. I looked behind me, and saw those dreaded bells having from on top the front door. I slowly backed away in to the streets. That's when I got hit by a car. I opened my eyes. I was laying in a hospital bed. My arm and leg was broken, and they put a cast over my head. It was ironically playing "Jingle Bells" from the hospital speaker in the room. I looked around. There was a doctor next to me. He told me I may have to be here for a few weeks. Ugh... those stupid bells. He then left the room. As soon as he left the room, I could have sworn I heard those dreaded jingles. Maybe I'm just hearing things. I then closed my eyes, and never woke up... ... Until 20 years later. I look around. The hospital room was completely vacant. But it was still playing "Jingle Bells" for some reason. I tried getting out of the hospital bed, but I just ended up collapsing to the floor. I crawled to the big window. I pushed it back, and the bells jingled. You know what comes next. I fell off the window seal, and landed on the ground. I broke all the fragile bones in my body. I couldn't move at all. I was completely paralyzed laying on my stomach. Snow then began falling down heavily. Merry Christmas. Un-Silent Night My family went on vacation for the holidays without me (it's a long story), so I feel pretty lonely. That's why I'm going over to my friend's place for Christmas. He lives right around the block, so I can just walk there. I brought my toothbrush and some other stuff just in case I stay the night. There's not many clouds in the sky, and the sun is shining bright, but everything is still covered in snow. I knocked on their door, and my friend Brian let me in. I was greeted by a beautiful Christmas tree upon entering, with lots of presents underneath. Brian was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater and fake reindeer antlers on his head. I kinda felt bad, because I was just wearing a generic long sleeved shirt. We started off the day by watching a Christmas marathon on TV, and we opened presents later on. I got an ugly green Christmas sweater. I got mad, and marched up the stairs. I sat on Brain's bed, and tore the sweater up. Brain and his parents walked in the room. I told them I was stressed out, that was all (when in reality, I was mad because all I got was an ugly sweater). They understood, and said I could stay the night. Later that night, I was trying to sleep, but I kept hearing noises. Strange noises, kind of like rattling. It sounded like they were coming from downstairs. It kept getting more and more frequent, so I woke up Brain. We went downstairs, and saw a large hunchback man wearing a Santa suit and hat trying to steal the Christmas tree. Brian shouted at him. The Santa turned around, and showed his true self. His skin was dark blue and very wrinkly. He had an evil grin and a demonic voice. "Don't disturb! I'm only taking the lights!" he spoke. Brain called for his dad. The big blue Santa man laughed, and continued pulling the lights off the Christmas tree. Brain's dad came running out of the darkness. He took out his pocket knife and lunged at the scary man. The big man dodged the attack, and wrapped his dad in Christmas lights. He flipped his dad upside down, and hung him from a chandler in the dinning room. The Santa man slit the dad's throat, and blood came pouring down into a cup. The blue boogyman took a sip out of the cup. "Want a taste? It's delicious!" he declared. Me and Brain literally screamed, ran up the stairs, and hid in Brain's room. Brain hid in the closet, and I hid under the bed. I could hear the man torturing Brain's mom from downstairs. Brain was crying. About 10 minutes later, the boogyman Santa walked into the room, and took Brain out of the closet. Once they got downstairs, all I heard were terrible screams. I cried. I was shaking badly. After Brain stopped screaming, the boogyman came into the room, removed me from the bed, and took me to the dining room. The table was filled with dishes of cooked human limbs. I cried profusely. The Santa man took a piece of flesh, and forcefully shoved it in my mouth. He then duct taped my mouth shut, forcing me to swallow it, all while I was tied to the chair wirh Christmas fuzz. There was a silver platter in the middle. He removed the lid, and it revealed Brain and his parents' heads. But the disturbing thing was that there was duct tape over their mouths, and they were still alive, trying to scream. I (and the chair) fell to the floor out of shock. What I saw under the table got my limbs ripped off. Brain and his parents' bodies were under the table, with their heads sticking out of a hole. Their bodies had no limbs. I screamed so loud the duct tape came off. That's when I got ripped from limb to limb. He killed me, and fed my head to Brain and his parents. Who is the big blue boogyman Santa? I will never know. The Nutcracker I was woken up in the middle of the night by something horrible. Hunger. I checked the time and it was midnight. Not only that, it was freezing. Probably because it was snowing rapidly outside. I would eat my nuts, but they're too cold. Anyway, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I didn't turn the lights on, because the electricity was out. Oh well. Candles will do. I lit a few candles, and went to the fridge. I don't feel like making a sandwich. I went to the cabinets. Yum. Peanut Butter. As I got the peanut butter out of the cabinet, I bumped into something. It was a giant nutcracker man! His head was up to my pelvis area. Wait a sec. Nut... cracker. Nut-cracker. Nutcracker! I'll grab my nuts, and crack them! I gently put my nuts in the nutcracker's mouth. I felt bad for the nuts. But I must eat. I raised the nutcracker's jaw. I could feel the pressure on the nuts. I raised it even further. It's almost like I could feel the pain. I really don't want to do this, but I must eat. I could feel my nuts cracking. I shed a tear. Why must this be so painful for me to do? They're only nuts. I shouldn't be feeling this way. My nuts then completely cracked. I screamed in pain, as a piece of my nut got in my eye. I was blinded in one eye. Oh well. I must eat. I tried reaching for my cracked nuts in the nutcracker's mouth. Then the worst happened. My hand got stuck in its mouth, along with my precious nuts. I screamed even louder, but no one could hear me in this blizzard. I'm cold, my hand is in pain, and my precious cracked nuts cannot be eaten. I am forever trapped in this nutcracker. Lawnny's Nightmare I woke up after a long sleep. I was in my usual place. However, it was freezing. I could barley move a part. There was also a black sheet covering me. I will start up. That will make me warmer. I got warmer as the minutes went by, but I was still pretty cold. I moved forward, trying to get the sheet off me. I got it off, and saw a big window. It was nighttime, and it was snowing. No wonder it's so cold. I get depressed during this time of the year. I feel like I'm worthless and have no purpose. And that's because I don't. No one wants me during this time of year. I'm merely a tool, and used whenever needed. But I'm not happy about that. I always want to be needed. I'm fed up with this life-style. I must do something about it. I then heard a noise from the door. Someone's coming! I went back in my original spot, and that's when I saw him. He took a snow shovel, and threw it at me. I charged at him. However, he was already out the door, and the door was closed. I now have to continue rotting in this prison cell. I want to kill him. I want to chop his body limb to limb with my sharp blades. I've killed before and gotten away with it. But I don't think I can in this weather. I stared out the window. There was a brightly lit Christmas tree in the middle of the snowy yard. I never liked Christmas. Do I receive any gift? No. Do I get to brutally murder my victims? No. This is my worst nightmare. I wish I didn't wake up. I can't go back to sleep. I don't know how to sleep. It just happens. I have no control over it. And now I have to endure these harsh conditions. Come Spring, I will get my revenge. And it won't be pretty. Winter Jam: 4D Chess It was 1 AM. I was driving home from work. I had a Christmas station play on the radio. It was playing Deck The Halls, my favorite Christmas song. I usually speed home, but the roads were slick from all the snow, so I had to be a little slower. I then looked at the gas gauge. It was on E. How did I possibly forget to get gas? My phone is dead too. Ugh. I pulled up to this driveway that steeped into the woods. I parked the car next to this frozen lake. I saw a little fishing shop near by. I got out of the car, and walked to the shop. I walked in. There was nobody at the register. Maybe they're in the back? I shouted "Hey!" I waited there a few minutes. No response. The store isn't closed either, the lights are on, and the door was left unlocked. I walked out. That's when I heard shoveling. It sounded like it was coming from the back. I peaked around the back, and saw a man dressed in heavy snow gear shoveling out the ground. There a trash bag next to him, but there appeared to be nothing in it. He stopped shoveling, and looked right at me. "Hiya!" he greeted. "Uh, hey." I said back. "So how can I help you?" he asked. I just stared at him not uttering a word. He looked at the hole in the ground, then back at me. "Oh, it's not what it looks like! I'm burring a friend's dead pet." He assured. I didn't buy it, but I just kinda nodded my head. "My car is out of gas." I said. "No worries! I have some gasoline in my shop. Come with me, I'll show you." said the man. I didn't feel comfortable following the man, but do I really have a choice? He took me near the back of the store, and gave me a gasoline tank. Of course, it wasn't free, so I had to pay him. He waved me goodbye as I exited the store. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. Or is he? As I was pouring the gasoline in my car, I could've sworn I heard faint footsteps behind me. They were getting closer with each and every step. I finally turned around, and saw the man hunched over holding a pocket knife. I dropped the gas tank, and made a run for it. He followed behind. I ran on top of the dangerous frozen lake. I was running out of breath, and he was getting closer and closer. When he got in grab reach distance, I dropped to the ice floor, making the man trip and fall. That's when I heard the ice cracking. The man collapsed into the frozen water, flailing his arms around trying to escape. His knife was on a block of ice. I grabbed the knife, and stabbed the man in the head with it. He died a few minutes later from the pain and blood loss. I dragged his body out of the water and all the way to the back of the small building, and buried him in the hole. I then went in the shop, took all of the money, and drove off. Larry Damn is a convicted serial killer who runs a bait shop. I knew he was waiting for his next victim, so tonight I decided to pay him a visit, and surprise, surprise! He was digging a grave for his next victim. Little did he know, that grave was for him. The plan was to pretend my car ran out of gas. That makes it easier for me to become his victim, it was perfect. When I was pouring gas in the car, I knew he would be behind me. I ran to the lake because I knew he couldn't swim. I took that opportunity to kill him right then and there. I also got his money. All of it. I just killed a notorious serial killer in the area, and I'm now richer. While he was playing checkers, I was playing chess. I call it 4D chess. Checkmate. Papa's Pizza: The Christmas Special "Get the new Papa's Pizza Christmas Special! Snow colored cheese, pepperoni snowflakes, and other surprises!" This was in the local newspaper. I've never had Papa's Pizza before, but that sound delicious. I called the number listed in the ad, and the pizza guy showed up to my door 30 minutes later. It was a 10 dollar pizza too. This better be good! I looked out the window. The car pulled in. It had blinking multi-colored lights on it. It was also snowing outside. The pizza delivery guy got out of the car. He was dressed like an elf. He knocked on the door, and I answered. "Here's your delicious Christmas special pizza!" the elf said. I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes, he was barefoot. I took the pizza, and handed him the money. But he didn't leave. "Nice place ya' got here!" he complimented. "Thanks." I said. We just kind of stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "Have good one!" the elf said. The elf went back to the car, and I shut the door. That was odd. I set the pizza box on the table, and opened it. It looked amazing! The crust was made out of gingerbread, and there was snow covered icing at the top! I was about to take a bite, until I heard another knock at the door. It was the elf. "My car won't start up, and it's freezing out here. Mind if I come in?" said the elf. "Uh... sure. Take a seat on the couch." I instructed. He took a seat, and asked for a slice of pizza. I handed him a slice. We started munching down on the pizza together. He was really, really into it. "Man, this is the best pizza ever!" exclaimed the elf. I thought it was... odd. I don't know. Something about it just tasted funny. I only took two bites of it. "Are you going to finish that?" asked the elf. "No, you can have it." I said. I handed him the pizza. He began eating it very sloppily, and started moaning. I need to get this freak out of my house! I pulled out my phone, ready to call the police. "Who you calling? You gonna call some friends and have a Christmas pizza party!?" asked the elf. "Yes!" I exclaimed. I dialed 911. The elf got another slice. He ate it half-way, until he spat out something. A human toe! I gasped. He looked at me for a moment, then continued eating. And for some reason blood was dripping from his mouth and it was smeared on his face. The pizza is not right! 911 didn't answer. So I took the pizza box, and ran upstairs with it. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled the elf with human pizza in his mouth. I barged into my room, opened the window, and threw the pizza outside into the snowy cold. The elf screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!" and jumped out the window. Pizza was scattered everywhere in the snow. But this didn't stop the elf. He began eating the snow covered pizza like a dog, shaking it around in his mouth like a chew toy. He stared back up and me and yelled "YOU RUINED THE BEAUTIFUL PIZZA!" He then barged into the house, coming right for me! I unhooked my PS4, and waited at the door. When he rammed in the room, I smacked him in the head with it and he fell to the floor cold (literally). He had blood all over his face and was covered in snow. I'm calling the cops, AGAIN! The cops showed up, and arrested the elf. It turns out the pizza was made out of human flesh, and Papa's Pizza is a cannibalistic restaurant looking to take over the food world with their disgusting desires. Also, I ate human. Am I cannibal now? Yes. NOOOO!! I Want a Mummy for Christmas I've always been a fan of Egyptian culture, especially mummies. So for this year's Christmas, I want a mummy. I want it as a decoration in my house. I will keep it in tomb, of course. I called a museum in Europe and paid thousands of dollars for the mummy to arrive just in time for Christmas. I'm super stoked! My friends and family are going to be so proud of me, as my life long goal was to own a mummy. This is going to be the greatest Christmas ever! ♪On the 12th day of Christmas, UPS gave to me; uhhhhh mum-,eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!♪ It was Christmas day, and UPS had just dropped off the mummy in a giant crate. I pushed it inside, and busted open the crate. And there it was... that big, beautiful tomb. I decided to wrap it around with Christmas lights and Christmas fuzz to give it more visual flair. It looked fantastic! But I do wonder... what does the inside look like? I pushed it open half-way until I heard the door bell ring. It was my brother. I let him in, and walked him to the tomb. He thought it looked nice. I pushed the lid even further to see the mummy inside. However, there wasn't. There wasn't a mummy inside. My heart shattered in to a million pieces. I immediately pulled out my phone, and demanded a refund. "Who's that?" asked my brother. I looked up the stairs and saw a mummy dressed up as Santa Clause walking down the stairs. "Nevermind!" I said as I hung up the phone. "That's the mummy!" I shouted at my brother. "Psh. Yeah right." he scoffed. He approached the mummy, and it grabbed my bro's arm! My bro yanked his arm, and the mummy's arm tore off. My brother screamed, and tumbled down the stairs. He broke his neck and couldn't move. I picked up a candle stick (on fire) and told the alive Santa mummy to back off or else. The mummy ignored my threat, and smacked the candle out of my hand. The candle landed on my paralyzed brother, making him catch on fire. As my brother burned away, the mummy pushed me in the tomb, and pulled the lid over it. I'm now trapped in the tomb! I could hear the mummy covering the tomb in wrapping paper, while it whistled "Santa is Coming to Town". The mummy then pushed the box out of the house, and as soon as I knew it, I was flying in the air! I screamed to get out, but to no avail. I could hear bells jingling, and whip noises. I'm on Santa's slay! The mummy let out a zombie-like "ho hoh ho!" The mummy then picked up the tomb, and threw it down to the earth. I fell threw a chimney and landed in a house. My bones broke, so I couldn't move. A family opened up the tomb. They screamed, and the dad shot me. When I asked for a mummy for Christmas, I didn't mean that I'' wanted to become a mummy. Also, Santa's a mummy!? Christmas is messed up. Don't Steal From Aliens 4: The Gift I read in the local internet that elves with green skin have been abducting people's Christmas gifts. The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. Those aliens are trying to steal our ideas, and take them for their own. So why don't I do the same? It's called "revenge", aliens, ever heard of it!? Anyway, I 3D-printed a UFO model from a undocumented blue prints I found on the internet. I wrapped it up as a Christmas gift for my autistic nephew, who is an alien conspiracy theorist. All of a sudden, multi-flashing lights appeared outside of my window. Oh shoot, it's the cops! I looked out the window, and it was what I expected. It was a police car, except it was floating off the ground. Wait, that's not what I expected! Green elves jumped out of the vehicle and came marching to my house. They began banging on the door trying to get in. I put my back against the door. "You'll never steal my gift, bastards!" I shouted. That's when they stopped pounding on the door. I looked outside, and saw that the elves (or are they aliens dressed as elves?) and the police car were gone. I guess the truth scared them off! Untalented bastards. As I was about to make some hot coco to read the newest Scrooge book, ''The Dick That Saved Christmas, I heard a noise come from the chimney. Alien elves climbed down the chimney, and invaded my living room! They jumped on the Christmas tree, trying to take it down. They're stealing my gift, and now they are trying to steal Christmas!? Bastards! Luckily, I saw the movie Signs, so I know their weakness. I stirred the hot coco, and threw it at the alien elves. They screamed in pain, and left the premises. Hahaha! Take that, boogers! I mean bastards. WAIT! My gift is gone. THEY STOLE MY GIFT! Those bastards! A Christmas present fell down the chimney. I opened it up, and an alien creature popped out and exploded, blowing me and my house up. Clever bastards. Never Go Christmas Shopping at Midnight It's December 24th. I'm supposed to buy presents and other stuff for a Christmas party on the 25th. It's getting kind of late (8:00 PM) so I better get going. I walk out the door, get in my car, and it won't start. Weird, I'll try to solve the problem. Hopefully it won't take long, right? Fast forward a few hours, I still can't get it to start. Great! It's approaching midnight, I NEED to get to a store now. Guess I have to call an uber. I call the uber and about 10 minutes later a black van approaches my house and just sits there. Is this even my my uber? He didn't even roll down the window to call my name. I take a gamble and walk up to the van and open the door. The man driving appeared to be in his mid 40s with a scraggly beard, grey long hair, and looked very tired. He starts the van about a minute later not saying a word to me. He's driving very slowly too and his arms are slightly shaking. 5 minutes later and he's still driving as slow as a snail. This is bullcrap! I had enough and told him to speed the hell up. He of course, DOESN'T answer me. That's it, I'm leaving! Just as I was about to get out, I notice he starts shaking even more and is breathing heavily. He's also sweating very bad. I tell him what is wrong and that made it worse. He starts to then lose control of the van, foams out of his mouth and passes out. Why is this happening? He had a few 5 star reviews on uber too! I hate fake reviews! Anyway, I guess I have no choice but to walk to Wal-Mart, which is 5-10 minutes away. As I'm walking I keep having a feeling that someone is following me. Maybe I'm just paranoid? After what seemed like forever I FINALLY reach Wal-Mart, and It's a complete ghost town. It was still open however. Strange... I go in and not a single employee is there. Maybe they're in the storage room getting things stocked up. I go in and I still feel like I'm being watched. Halfway through of me getting my stuff. I heard something fall a few isles ahead. Now I'm nervous. I quickly get the rest of my stuff, and then suddenly, the power goes out. I sit there for a few seconds scared out of my mind, then I start hearing running footsteps. At this point my heart is beating out of my chest, so I run for my dear life as fast as I could. The footsteps got closer as I get closer to the entrance. At this point I'm way to scared to walk home, so I make it out of the store and run for a car the is parked on the left. I get in the car (It was unlocked with the keys in the ignition) I floor it. As I'm exiting Wal-Mart, I look at it and the lights are on. What is going on? Am I going crazy? Or is someone really trying to kill me? I start driving very fast (70mph) to my house until a man that looked JUST like my uber driver jumped out at me. I veer to the right HARD and hit a tree. I woke up the next day in the hospital. The doctors told me I had a broken collarbone, leg, and gashes on my neck. I talked to them about what happened and told them if my presents were okay. What they said next still haunts me to this day. They told me that the bags that had my presents just had severed limbs and heads (oh, and my receipt) in them. They were fresh as well. Never, EVER go Christmas shopping at midnight. Even if you REALLY need to, don't do it. It may just cost your life... The 12 Days After Christmas January 6th is said to be a cursed day, because it's the 12th day after Christmas. Do I buy it? Nah, of course not. It's just dumb folklore. I've never celebrated Christmas (or any other holiday for that matter) because of how corporate it is. Giving gifts is also a stupid idea. Why do I need to give people gifts? Why do I need gifts? I don't. Nobody does. This world sucks, and no one deserves anything. We're one week in to the new year, and people still have their Christmas decorations up. I'm sick of this dumb holiday. I just wish it would go away forever. But anyway, I was out and about driving my car to the store. I saw this ghostly figure standing in the middle of the road. It freaked me out, and I thought it was a real person at first. So I lost control of the car, and crashed into a mail truck. I bumped my head, but I was alright for the most part. I got out of the car, and saw that the mail driver was dead. His head had a big gash in it, and his eyes were emotionless. My life is over now. I cannot deal with this. If I do, I will end myself. Now it's time to escape to the woods. I escaped the scene without anyone noticing. The woods were right around the corner, so I made my way. The problem, however, there was snow everywhere. I need to find a cabin before I freeze to death. After wandering in the cold woods for an hour, I found a deer stand. It had a roof over it, which was perfect for me. I climbed up the ladder. As soon as I got to the top, the ladder fell back, along with me. I landed on the ground hard on my back. It hurt so bad I couldn't move. I stared deep into the sky. It then began snowing hard. The snow poured down hard on me and I couldn't move. My vision was getting blurry too. I was passing out. I then notice something in the sky. Santa Claus and his reindeer were in the sky! I couldn't believe it. They approached closer to the ground. That's when what appeared to be black objects were falling from the sky. They were coal, and Santa was throwing them at me! They came down so fast. Each hit felt like a bullet tearing through my skin. The final piece of coal hit my chest, which made my lungs collapse. Santa flew off, and the police came into view. They were the last thing I saw before I shut my eyes forever. January the 6th really is a cursed day. It's torture for those who don't like Christmas. So all I have to say is this... Obey Christmas or die. Category:Christmas Category:Deaths Category:Cannibals Category:Food Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Law Inforcement Category:Mummies Category:Aliens Category:Shopping Category:Curses Category:Holidays